Running Backwards
by BRIANNANANA
Summary: 'Running at the first sign of trouble wouldn't help me. It would destroy me.' - Jess has a change of heart. Jess/Rory


_My take on "Those Are Strings, Pinocchio" (3x22)  
>Pretty rough. There's probably grammatical mistakes, and it doesn't fit with the story line of the show very well.<br>A few details are off, and Rory's phone 'conversation' is taken directly from the show.  
>It's also quite out of character.<em>

_Jess is /going/ to leave but he doesn't quite make it._  
><em>Rory knows he left but she doesn't know where.<br>_  
><em>Thanks for reading!<br>Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>I was an idiot. How could I have lost the best thing I had going for me? I should have listened to Luke. I should have stayed in school. It was my fault I flunked out. It was my fault I disappointed Luke and let Rory down. I should have tried harder.<br>That was in the past. There was nothing I could do to make things right. It would take more than just an apology that no one could figure out the sincerity of.  
>An apology wasn't much, but it sure as hell was a start.<p>

I had to get off this bus. I couldn't follow my dad's footsteps. I wasn't him – I never wanted to be him. Running at the first sign of trouble wouldn't help me. It would destroy me.  
>"Hey!" I yelled, shooting out of my seat. We had left Stars Hollow almost an hour ago, and after a quick pit stop in Hartford, the only thing to look at was grey pavement and the lack of wilderness.<br>"Hey! Stop the bus!"  
>The driver obeyed too quickly and I went flying down the aisle, my bag tumbling after me.<br>I picked myself up and scowled as the skinny, grey haired man pointed to the _NO STANDEES PERMITTED_ sign.  
>I muttered my thanks and hauled myself and my bag off the bus. There was a long trek ahead.<p>

The diner was dark and my workaholic uncle wasn't in sight. It was a Thursday morning; his lack of presence was weird.  
>I grabbed the spare key Luke didn't know I had and let myself in. I made my way to the apartment, hoping that Taylor, the king of town gossip, wouldn't spot me.<br>The apartment looked the same. I mean, why wouldn't it? I had only been hone a few hours. The fact that my bed was the exact same as I had left it made me feel remotely better.  
>I walked past the dining table, but not first noticing Luke's signature blue hat. If that was here, it meant he was on a date or... I peered closer and saw what lie next to it. A ticket.<br>Shit.  
>There was no time to change or look presentable. I was stuck with the same old jeans and leather jacket. It didn't bother me, personally, but knowing the disapproving looks I would receive was just another reason why Rory deserved better.<br>Rory.  
>If luck was on my side, there'd be a bus available.<p>

Everyone was seated by the time I arrived. An empty chair called my name and I claimed it. The people around me muttered their harsh opinions. Though I held strong with glares that showed what I thought of them, the reason I turned back faded.  
>But suddenly she was on stage. Her blue eyes gleaming with emotion, her brown hair framing her face. Beautiful.<br>A lump caught in my throat as I saw the hurt she shielded so well break though. Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone in particular. They never reached me.  
>And then she was off and people were standing and scattering.<br>I saw the yellow robe disappear and I raced after it.  
>The corridor she led me to was empty, but her presence lit it up. Her voice was shaking as it rose, giving someone on the other end of the phone hell.<br>"...not taking me to my prom and not coming to my graduation and leaving again without saying goodbye again, and that's fine, I get it..."  
>"Rory," I called softly.<br>She spun around, snapping the phone shut, with shock quickly spreading over her features.  
>"Jess," she whispered.<br>I took a cautious step forward.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>And then she was in my arms, my jacket catching her tears. My face was buried in her hair, constantly whispering apologies.  
>I clutched her closer as I admitted the feelings that had begun to consume me.<br>"I love you."  
>She looked up, her bright eyes widening.<br>I searched her, trying to find out if she felt the same. If she could ever love me after the hell I put her through.  
>She rose up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, sealing the deal.<br>"Finally."


End file.
